


Pasitos de bebé

by Conii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A mí me hizo el día, Es necesario haber visto el episodio para entender este shot, F/M, Gigantitan, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug y Chat Noir hablan sobre lo que pasó, Lo que pasó después de Gigantitan, Porque quién no se rió de Hawk Moth, Puuuuro LadyNoir, Spanish version for "Baby Steps", Y se ríen, jdkdjdj
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Después de una cita que nunca sucedió y un akuma muy peculiar, Ladybug y Chat Noir conversan.Básicamente, el patrullaje luego de que hubieran derrotado a Gigantitan.English version here





	Pasitos de bebé

—Buenas tardes, mi lady—dijo Chat Noir mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, su sonrisa más brillante aún que las luces de la ciudad—. Terminaste tu patrullaje más temprano que lo normal.

—Lo sé—Ladybug suspiró—. La patrulla más tranquila de la historia. Parece que París no nos necesita esta noche.

Hubieses encontrado a alguien que necesitara ayuda si hubieras estado concentrada, susurró una molesta vocecita en su cabeza. No pudo decidir si sonaba más como la de Tikki o como la de Alya.

Quien fuera la dueña de la voz, estaba en lo correcto. Ladybug suspiró otra vez recordando por qué había estado tan distraída mientras patrullaba. Los acontecimientos del día seguían presentes en su mente, específicamente la cita con Adrien que nunca sucedió. La decepción seguía allí quemando su corazón, rogándole que siguiera pensando en todo lo que no resultó como se suponía. Cada detalle estaba perfectamente planeado, pensó con tristeza. Cada segundo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Chat Noir, una de sus manos descansando en su hombro, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

—Sí, claro—respondió, tratando de evitar la amargura de sus palabras. Pero ya era tarde, la mentira sólo aumentó la preocupación de Chat.

—Luces triste—dijo—. Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, ¿sabes?

—Es solo que...—contestó Ladybug inmediatamente después. No podía negar lo mucho que necesitaba hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Marinette trató de fingir frente a Alya y sus amigas que estaba bien, que tarde o temprano iba a superar su decepción y estaría lista para tratar de acercarse a Adrien de nuevo, y que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pasar el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose con Alya, Rose, Mylene, Juleka y Alix. Por un momento pensó que ignorar el problema disolvería su tristeza, pero estaba equivocada.

—Tienes que desahogarte, Marinette—le había dicho Tikki justo antes de que tuvieran que salir a patrullar. Marinette se hubiese desahogado de no ser porque era tarde y no podía atrasarse.

Ahora tenía otra oportunidad para hacerlo y no iba a desperdiciarla.

—Unos planes que tenía para hoy no salieron como quería—Ladybug confesó, sus ojos enfocados en las luces de la ciudad bajo sus pies—. Y me siento...

—¿Decepcionada?

—Síp, esa es la palabra.

—Mmm... Conozco el sentimiento—los dedos de Chat Noir dibujaban inconscientemente círculos en su espalda—. Pero no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Mi mamá siempre decía que todo pasa por una razón, que cuando las cosas no suceden como uno quiere es porque la vida está preparando algo mucho mejor para nosotros.

Ladybug lo miró, sus ojos conectándose con el verde suave de los suyos, de inmediato recibiendo toda la calma que él buscaba entregarle.

—¿Y lo crees?—susurró, de pronto considerando todo lo bueno, cada hermoso momento que algún día compartiría con Adrien.

—Por supuesto—Chat Noir le sonrió—. Sólo mírate, Ladybug. La vida sería una idiota si no estuviera ya preparando cosas buenas para darte, es lo mínimo que te mereces. Y, ¿sabes?, deberíamos empezar desde ya con esa serenata que te mencioné hace un rato—le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír.

—No queremos despertar a toda la ciudad. Somos héroes, ¿recuerdas? No villanos.

—Disculpa, pero soy un héroe muy talentoso a quien le encantaría compartir su hermosa voz con París—Ladybug volvió a reír, reemplazando su preocupación previa con una mezcla entre alivio y orgullo—. Así que...—dijo Chat una vez que ella hubiera parado de reír—, ¿ya estás bien?

—¿Te digo algo? Sí, lo estoy—sonrió—. Tienes razón. Hoy no fue el mejor día pero... todo va a estar bien. Puedo seguir tratando—su sonrisa creció, se imaginó a Adrien y todo lo que haría para hacerlo feliz, para que ambos fueran felices. Voy a seguir tratando, pensó, la determinación corriendo por sus venas haciendo que su corazón saltara por la emoción. Por él, por mí misma, por nosotros.

—Y esta es la Ladybug que me encanta ver—Chat Noir celebró, y Ladybug pudo haber jurado que vio adoración en sus ojos—. Y hablando sobre seguir tratando, ¿sabes quién definitivamente debería dejar de seguir tratando?

—Oh, Dios—Ladybug gruñó—. ¡Akumatizó a un bebé!

—Lo sé—Chat negó con la cabeza—. El hombre está desesperado. Primero un robot, luego un bebé. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un perro?

—Hawk Moth cree que tiene el derecho de controlar a todo el mundo. Incluso a los bebés, Chat. No tiene misericordia. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan malo?

—No lo sé—susurró Chat Noir, y un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos mientras pensaban en los sucesos del día. Eso hasta que de pronto Chat empezó a reír—. Aunque Gigantitan ni siquiera lo intentó, él sólo quería un dulce.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se distrajo con el auto y se puso a jugar? ¡Dios, fue tan divertido! Estuviste brillante, gatito.

—¡Gracias! ¿Recuerdas cuando lo encerraste bajo la Torre Eiffel? Fue asombroso, mi lady. Hasta que destruyó la torre, claro—sus risas aumentaron—. Desearía haber visto a Hawk Moth durante esa lucha, ¡su akuma estaba más concentrado en conseguir un dulce que en quitarnos los Miraculous!

—¡Probablemente estaba taaaan frustrado!—Ladybug también río—Juro que puedo imaginarlo gritando "¡LOS MIRACULOUS! ¡NO, NO EL AUTO! ¡LOS MIRACULOUS!"—Chat Noir estalló por la risa y pronto Ladybug se le unió hasta que los cuerpos de ambos empezaran a doler, los dos riendo como si no hubieran reído en años. Pronto Ladybug se halló a sí misma de espaldas en el suelo, Chat a su lado tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Entonces el premio al akuma más inútil va para Gigantitan, ¿no?—Chat Noir rió.

—Definitivamente—respondió—. Pero en su defensa ha sido el más divertido. Y el bebé era lindo.

—El doble de lindo cuando estaba en mis brazos.

Ladybug respondió con una risa.

—¡Oh, mira la hora!—ella dijo momentos más tarde, poniéndose de pie mientras revisaba su yo-yo—Ya debería irme, tengo clases mañana. ¿Nos vemos en el siguiente patrullaje? ¿O en el siguiente ataque del perro-akuma?

—¡Claro!—dijo Chat parándose con ella—Traeré los huesos para distraerlo.

—¿Por qué? Eres un gato, tu presencia es suficiente.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy bueno distrayendo, Ladybug?—Le coqueteó mientras la veía acercándose al borde de la torre.

—Estoy diciendo que un perro te comería felizmente.

—¡Miauch!

Ella rió mientras lanzaba su yo-yo a un árbol cercano, lista para saltar e irse hasta que Chat volvió a llamarla:

—Ladybug, espera—dijo, su mano al frente de su cuerpo para detenerla—. Mmm...—se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—Yo... Yo quería decirte que... cuando tengas algún problema y necesites hablar... bueno, aquí estoy, listo para escucharte.

Ladybug no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, le dio una sonrisa tan gigante y agradecida que podría iluminar su mundo completo. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro, apretándolo con cariño.

—Gracias, gatito.

Marinette volvió a casa sintiéndose libre. Adrien aún no sabía sobre su amor por él, pero las cosas podrían ser peores. Ella aún tenía oportunidades, aún tenía ganas de intentar, y lo más importante, tenía amigos que estarían ahí para ayudarle a lo largo del camino.


End file.
